The First Connection
by Pauls-Blowfish
Summary: After a rough day, Lily finds comfort in James, to her surprise. A connection happens, sparks fly, and a relationship grows. Jily One-shot. Fluff, fluff, and more fluff.


"James Potter!" shrieked a voice coming from the head room.

"Uh-oh." Murmured James, looking at his friends Sirius and Remus. James was frightened for what was coming next for him. He didn't know exactly what he did to make Lily Evans so angry, but whatever it was, James would curse himself for it.

He was trying so, _so_ hard to get on her good side for once. He thought that he might actually have a chance now that they were forced to spend so much time together as head boy and head girl.

Sirius laughing at James' distressed face, and Remus slightly grinned. "What do you reckon you did?" he asked. James groaned and slouched on the couch.

"I have _absolutely _no clue." He muttered.

"Well, you must have done something, mate. Did you _hear_ that screech? Never heard anything like it before in my life." Sirius said, still laughing. James threw a pillow in his face, and then waited for the redhead to storm down the stairs and hex James.

She never came.

In fact, not one sound was coming from the head room anymore. James raised his eyebrows at the two other boys.

"Do you think I should go in there and check?" James asked. Sirius waved him on, seemingly more interested in the Marauder Map. James got up and slowly walked toward the room.

"Lily?" he asked and the door creaked open. He heard sniffles from the other side of the room. Lily was crouched on the floor with her head resting in her arms on the bed. James' heart sunk at the sight. He walked over and sat on the bed, next to her head.

"What do you want, Potter?" she sniffled.

"You, er, screamed my name a few minutes ago." He said quietly. Lily looked up from her arms. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her cheeks were stained with tears.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I wasn't really angry with you. I'm just having a bad day, and looking at your stuff just made me blow up."

James relaxed. "So I'm not in trouble?" he asked. Lily smiled slightly.

"Not this time, Potter." She said, getting up from the floor and sitting on the bed next to James.

"So…why are you having a bad day?" James asked quietly. Lily shrugged.

"Bad marks from McGonagall, called out on by Flitwick. And I ran into Snape earlier." She whispered the last part. "I guess that's really why I'm upset."

James tensed. He couldn't stand Snape. That no good Slytherin, with his death eater friends. James especially hated him for how he treated Lily the past few years. Some friend he turned out to be.

"What happened?" James asked. Lily looked down at her hands that rested in her lap.

"What usually happens when he is with his friends and sees me." James could tell she was trying hard not to cry, though a few tears betrayed her and ran down her cheek. "Mudblood." She whispered. Fury ran through James. At Snape. At himself, for not being there to stand up for her.

Not caring about the protests she would give, James grabbed one of her hands, lacing their fingers together and gave it a long, hard squeeze.

"Hey, don't listen to him. Never listen to that no good, rotten little toerag." James could think of far worse things to say about him, but he would never do it in front of Lily. No matter how bad he is to her, she still sees the little boy that was once her friend.

Lily smiled a little and looked up at James' Hazel eyes. She was looking at him, like it was the first time she actually seen him. James felt butterflies in his stomach and the looked into the green orbs that lay on her stunning face.

"Thank you, James." She said. It was the first time she used his name. His actual first name. James loved the way it rolled off her tongue.

He smiled at her, and, gathering up all the courage he could, kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, Lils." He said. James was perfectly aware that Lily knew of the feelings he had for her. How could she not? James _did _make it quite obvious.

Lily blushed, and looked down at their fingers, still intertwined.

"Hey, James?" she asked in a small voice.

"Yes, Lily, love?" he said.

"Do you…wanna, er, go to Hogsmeade with me? Maybe later tomorrow?" she asked him.

James didn't answer. He couldn't. He was too stunned that she would even ask him that question. How many times had he asked her that? How many times had she turned him down? Too many. Lily must have taken his silence as something bad. She sighed and let go of his hand.

"I'm sorry. I guess you moved on, huh? I just assumed that you-." She started.

"Lily, what are you talking about? _Of course_ I still like you." He said. Lily looked up at him, with bright eyes.

"Really?" she asked. James brushed some hair out of her face and reconsidered his words.

"Actually…no." he said. Lily raised her eyebrows, hurt flashing in her eyes.

"_I love you_" he finished, getting dangerously close to her face. He pressed his lips against her, and fireworks went off in his body. Lily cupped his face and kissed him back. James pulled away and rested his forehead against her.

"And I would _love_ to go to Hogsmeade with you tomorrow." He said. Lily laughed.

"Good. Great, actually. Though, you better not disappoint me, Potter. I've finally given you a chance." She said playfully. James chucked and kissed her cheek.

"I promise it will be the best time of your life." He said. The two sat on the bed talking for a few more minutes, before walking back into the common room, both different, brighter people.

Something that Remus and Sirius did not fail to notice.


End file.
